


A Cry in the Night

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	A Cry in the Night

He slips from the warm bed, where they made love not to long ago, he walks naked to the window. He turns and looks longingly back at his lover in the bed, seeing the diffused moonlight bathing his naked body in is pure light. Turning back to the window, he leans his forehead against the cold glass, as he watches the snow fall silently outside. He remembers other nights like this, but no there have been no other nights like tonight, This is the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. Standing there his mind goes back over their earlier conversation, he sees the love his in his lovers eyes that's mixed with sorrow and pain. He swore he would never hurt him and yet here he is tearing the man he loves apart, while his own heart is shattering inside his chest. He doesn't want to leave and yet he knows he has to for both their sake's and that of the team. If the team ever found out about them it would destroy them. Of course as always he would be the one to blame even though he knows the man he loves would never blame him for what he has to do. He didn't realize just how hard this was going to be on either one of them until now. His tears fall silently tracing paths along his cheeks. He wants to rail against this pain in his chest to close it off and never feel again, but he can't and he knows it. His fists clench and un-clench against the glass. His body is wracked with silent sobs. Suddenly strong,loving, warm arms wrap around him pulling him against the warm, strong chest of his lover. He stands there watching the snow fall and holding his lover knowing that tomorrow's sunrise will bring an end to the most wonderful and beautiful thing he has had in his life in a very, very long time.   
Bringing his mouth close to his lover's ear he whispers softly " I love you now and forever, never forget that." As he says these most precious of words he tightens his hold on the man he loves with all his heart.   
Those words so softly spoken cause his lover to cry even harder at what they both are losing. Never before has he felt such love and such loss as he does at this moment in time.   
Turning in his lovers arms he looks into the eyes of the man he loves with all his heart and soul and sees the depth of this man's love for him, for them. He knows that that same love is reflected in his own eyes.   
He reaches up and gently wipes the tears from his eyes even as his own fall.   
He hasn't cried in so long and yet here he is crying for a love that is so deep and he has waited for, for so long only to lose it in the end.   
He leans down slightly and presses his lips to his lovers soft, warm and inviting ones.   
The kiss starts out gentle but soon grows with need and want.   
They break the kiss and head back to the warm inviting bed, where they make love one last time.   
In the morning he slips out of bed careful not to wake his lover. He goes down the stairs to the bathroom there not wanting to disturb his lover.   
After showering he goes back upstairs and dresses quietly.   
He hasn't kept any clothes here due to the fact he knows what snoops his fellow team members are.   
He takes one last longing look at the man he loves more than life, as the tears begin anew.   
He can feel his heart shatter as he turns and starts to head down the stairs only to be stopped by the hand of his lover on his arm.   
Turning slowly he looks into his lovers eyes and sees only love with a hint of regret residing there.   
"I can't let you go Tim. I love you to much. What we have means to much."  
"What about the team? What will they say when they find out?"  
"Who cares? All I know is that I love you with all my heart and soul and that you love me. What does it matter what they think? Don't we deserve to be happy after all we've been through? I don't give a dam whether they like it or not it's not their lives, their happiness, that matters to me it's your's and mine. "  
"They will be mad when they find out, you know that."  
"I don't care. All I care about is spending the rest of my life with you,loving you and only you."  
"They will blame me and take it out on me. You know that."   
"Like hell they will. If they try it I will put an end to it immediately."  
Tim sighs.   
Taking his face in his hands he tilts his lovers head up slightly so that they are looking each other in the eye, "I'm begging you Tim please don't go. Please stay here, with me. Don;t throw away what we have."  
Tim sees the pleading in his lover's eyes.   
Without a second thought he leans in and kisses the man he loves with all his heart and soul.   
Breaking the kiss "I love you so much Jethro. Of course I will stay. We will go through this together."   
Then come back to bed its Saturday and we are off. I want to spend the day in bed with the man I love. 

The end.


End file.
